


Ashes

by MastermindJuggernautJackOfAllTrades



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, I Apologize For This, sentimental value that depends on reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastermindJuggernautJackOfAllTrades/pseuds/MastermindJuggernautJackOfAllTrades
Summary: One day, Junko goes berserk and decides to unleash her full wrath upon the Lunar Capital. In the battle that ensues, she learns about how with revenge, comes ashes soon after, and how some grudges are best let go.
Relationships: Reisen Udongein Inaba/Junko
Kudos: 3





	Ashes

(This is a Reisen x Junko oneshot that will vary in sentiment depending on how much emotional damage you can suffer.)  
(This will be told from Junko's perspective.)

I don't know when my rage overtook me. All I know is that it did. Even if I did remember, it would still cause me to weep terribly. Because I wanted to get revenge for my son and kill that bastard Chang'e, the former moon rabbit I knew and loved was DEAD. Reisen was always interesting to me, because she was once a moon rabbit. However, ever since she came to Earth, she piqued my interest, because she was special. She showed power stronger than the moon rabbits I had seen during my first encounter with her. I got curious and decided to see how she lived ever since she came to Earth. I constantly visited Eientei and got to know her better. Eventually, we both developed a mutual love relationship. I still think back to that moment, that moment where she took that fatal hit...

(Memories arise...)  
Even in my rage and my glowing, blinding aura, I still could see. I could see Hecatia and Piece behind me, trying to stop my wrath. Reisen was with them too. Their pleas went silent in my ears however, as I continued ravaging my way through the Lunar Capital, looking for Chang'e. When I reached where they were holding Chang'e, she said this: "So you've finally come for me, haven't you? I feared for my life when I heard what you did to the rabbits. The Watasukis are terribly wounded, and Sagume is afraid to even try to rally whoever's left. You killed my husband, and in fear of what you may do to me, I drank the Hourai Elixir. However, I realize this was all for naught. I accept what you may do to me." In a act of pure rage, I reached into her body and tore out her soul. When I tore it out, her lifeless body crumpled to the ground. Suddenly, I hear Hecatia yell at Piece and Reisen to get to cover. Soon after, I hear Reisen cry out in pain, incredibly loudly. I turn to look at her, and her body lay down, blood dripping from her neck. Someone shot her down. My rage instantly disappeared, and I ran towards her. Her neck was leaking blood, and I could see her eyes getting glassy. She didn't have much time. Her final words to me were "I love you."   
(Memories fade...)

I once met someone on Earth who told me that revenge comes at a price. They said that if I continue down my path of bearing a grudge, I would only get ashes. I thought their advice was stupid, until that moment. Thoughts of her still run through my head, and every night since that moment, I weep for both my son and Reisen.

**Author's Note:**

> With revenge comes ashes.


End file.
